


End Of The Day

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, POV Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, mentioned Stucky, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: Wanda is in love.Really, really in love.





	End Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on End Of The Day by One Direction.

> _I told her that I loved her, just not sure if she heard_
> 
>  

“I love you, you know.”

Did you hear her? Had she even said it out loud? She couldn’t be sure. Maybe it just slipped out, maybe it was just an unfinished thought that hadn’t left her body yet. Maybe it was better to not say it yet.

 

> _The roof was pretty windy and she didn't say a word_
> 
>  

The wind carried the sounds of the cars in the streets of the city up to Wanda’s ears, a few steps away from you. Everything was busy down there, in the city. A city that never sleeps.

Other than you. Still awake but barely so. You seemed to be mustering up all your energy just so you wouldn’t fall asleep right then and there. Looking downwards into the street lit up by yellow, white and red lights from cars and street lights you let your eyes fall down a little more.

“Y/N?”

You didn’t even turn your head. Wanda was scared you would fall asleep and down the tower any second now. Her magic already formed a protective, barely there shield around you she could strengthen anytime she wanted – or needed – to. Her steps towards you didn’t take her long to take.

“Let’s get you to bed, hm?”

Her hand was now touching your back, your shoulder, the straps of the top you had been wearing. The red light slowly fading away the longer she spent touching you. It almost seemed as if you were leaning into her touch. But that was probably just wishful thinking.

> _  
> Party died downstairs, had nothing left to do_

 

The city may never sleep but the people in the tower sure did. Not everyone, though. There were still a few people looking for their fun in the party hall, some of your teammates sending Wanda knowing glares as she lead your now more conscious away from the party. There was only soft music playing in the background, something Bucky and Steve could dance to. Wanda would love to take you onto the dance floor too but you were too tired and honestly, Wanda wasn’t 100% awake either.

> _  
> Just me, her and the moon_

The room was dark and silent but cozy. You had turned on the heating before you left for the party, knowing opening the door and coming back into the warmth of your room would be heaven. And it was. Wanda let out a little sight as she opened the door. You weren’t so decent. Groaning you flung yourself onto the bed, falling onto your bed like a dead man, arms and legs stretched out completely, a hint of a smile on your face.

“Idiot,” Wanda murmured out as she sat down beside you after closing the door behind you. She hadn’t bothered to turn on the light. The room was illuminated by the moonlight, giving her just enough light to make her way through the room without hitting her little toe every inch of the way.

Her fingers danced over your cheek as your girlfriend fondly looked down onto your relaxed form.

“But you love me.”

The words left your mouth like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe you did hear her on the roof.

“Sure do babe.”

 

> _I set you on fire babe  
>  Then down came the lightning on me  
>  Love can be frightening for sure_

The two of you had been together for about two months and everyone seemed to love the love you shared. You were the dream couple. After weeks and months of swooning over each other, dreamy stares and sighs everyone had had enough. It had been horrible. You would send her glanced, she would flirt with you. She would invite you to a club, you would dance with her. At the end your friends and teammates were convinced you guys were actually together or at least friends with benefits but no, you were just the biggest fucking idiots in the galaxy. Even Bucky said so – and he knew Sam.

 Luckily, Thor had been away for some time. He had no idea as to what was going on. Upon his arrival he had noticed the way you acted around each other and simply asked when you got together and how lucky you were to find someone who loves you back.

You felt like you were going to be sick when Wanda looked at you and said: “You’re in love with me?”

But in the end, it was the best thing he had ever done for you.

Wanda could only agree.

 

> _Sure the night was over, I said it's forever_

 

Wanda had let you sleep on your own for the night since you had to get up early in the morning and had left your room after luring you into brushing your teeth and washing your face.

“You leaving Y/N alone?” Sam smirked at her, making his way to his own room.

“Work in the morning.”

He simply nodded. “You guys make a real cute couple. Hope you won’t start fighting. Bucky and I are the duo causing trouble around here,” he joked.

“No way,” Wanda giggled softly. “We’ll never take of our rose-colored glasses.”

> _When the sun goes I know that you and me and everything will be alright_

 

Settling down on her own bed after a short trip to the bathroom her thoughts wandered to you again and what she had just told Sam. Of course you would start fighting. Of course you would piss her off and the other way around. But she would love you and so would you. You may not have been together for a long time but she had known you for quite some time and she knew that she didn’t want to go back to not knowing you. Luck for her that she didn’t have to.

> _  
> And when the city's sleeping, you and I can stay awake and keep on dreaming  
>  You and I can stay awake and keep on dreaming_

A little warm and yellow light from the hallway made its way onto Wanda’s bed as you slowly slipped through the door only minutes later. She looked at you, neither saying a word. You had brought your blanked with you, slowly uncurling it form around your sleepy, cold body as Wanda pushed hers off her, knowing what you were going for. You settled down onto her chest as you wrapped the blanket around both of you.

“Was cold.” She didn’t have to read your mind to know it was a lie. She had been in your room.

“Missed you too,” she whispered, pulling you closer and pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

 

> _All I know at the end of the day is you want what you want and you say what you say  
>  And you'll follow your heart even though it'll break  
>  Sometimes_
> 
>  

You started fighting. Over bad things, over small and irrelevant things. You said things both of you regretted. One of you would sometimes leave the house just to get some fresh air, to give both of you some time and space to breathe and think. But you would always come back, always make up (and out).  

> __  
> All I know at the end of the day is love who you love  
>  There ain't no other way  
>  If there's something I've learnt from a million mistakes  
>  You're the one that I want at the end of the day
> 
>  

The first _I love yous_ were exchanged after a particularly bad fight. Both of you were scared it would be over. But love finds a way. And you can’t change who you love. So you might as well let them know.

> _At the end of the day  
>  You're the one that I want at the end of the day   
>  You're the one that I want at the end of the day_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this short fic. Let me know if you did! <3


End file.
